Days with You: Fallen Leaves
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang sudah di Takdirkan. Dia terlahir di musim semi namun musim favoritnya adalah Autumn. Pertemuan tak mengenakan yang pada akhirnya menjadi awal dari segalanya. Di bawah pohon maple yang dedaunannya berguguran, benih-benih cinta pun mulai bersemi di hati kedua insan tersebut. (Prequel "Ice Prince's Fake Girfriend") [special for Naruto's Birthday] RnR please :D


_**Disclaimer : All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : 'Days with You: Fallen Leaves'_

 _Genre : Romance, Friendship._

 _Rate : T_

 _Pairing : Always NaruSaku_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ONESHOOT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _The wind is blowing_

 _A glowing of the sky_

 _The fated two of us_

 _Even if it's a distance away_

 _The time passes_

 _The spaces that passes by is long_

.

Aku suka sekali musim gugur. Pada musim ini cuaca tidak terlalu dingin ataupun terlalu panas. Biasanya setiap tahun pada liburan musim gugur, aku akan pergi berpiknik atau semacamnya. Sayangnya tidak untuk tahun ini. Musim gugur tahun ini adalah musim gugur yang paling buruk dalam hidupku.

.

.

 _Sepuluh hari_

Hatiku berbisik, berpikir tentang apa yang harus kulakukan selama sepuluh hari ke depan di tempat monoton seperti ini.

Dinding putih, tempat tidur putih, selimut putih, lantai putih, sepertinya lama-lama aku akan membenci warna putih karena ini.

Aku menoleh, memandang ke arah pintu yang berwarna putih juga, dan memperhatikan siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang selama sepuluh hari ke depan akan menjadi kamarku ini.

Seorang suster menghampiriku, menggumamkan sedikit basa-basi seperti _'Selamat pagi!'_ dan _'Sudah baikan?_ ' sebelum mengganti infusku.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum sopan dan membiarkan wanita muda itu melakukan tugasnya setiap hari.

Dan sebelum dia keluar, dia bertanya lagi padaku, "Kamu tidak bosan?"

Aku mengernyit dan balas bertanya, "Maksudnya, Suster?"

"Saya lihat sejak kamu masuk ke sini kamu diam melulu. Apakah kamu tidak bosan?"

Aku tertawa sebelum mengangguk malu-malu tapi kalau aku boleh melarat, aku bukan merasa bosan melainkan kesepian. Setiap aku mencoba untuk menutup mata, yang terlintas di benakku adalah hidupku di luar gedung rumah sakit ini. Rumahku, sahabat-sahabatku, teman-teman sekelasku, keluargaku, kucing peliharaanku. Dan aku masih punya sepuluh hari lagi sebelum kabur.

"Di ruangan ini banyak pasien lain yang seumuran dengan kamu, lho…"

"…."

"Tidak mau mengobrol dengan mereka, Sakura _-chan?"_

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Ruang rawatku memang ruang khusus remaja. Ada empat tempat tidur di sini dan empat-empatnya sudah punya pemilik masing-masing.

Sebenarnya aku mau menjawab tidak karena aku tidak butuh teman baru, sekarang. Aku malas berkenalan, beradaptasi, dan berusaha keras untuk cepat akrab. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya sahabat-sahabatku yang anehnya sampai hari ke lima ini mereka belum menjengukku.

' _Menma, Matsuri dan Tenten bodoh!'_

"Atau kamu mau mereka yang kenalan dengan kamu?"

Aku hanya menatapnya sekian detik lalu menggeleng pelan.

.

.

 _Sembilan hari_

Aku sedang melamun siang itu, ketika seorang gadis berkulit seputih salju berseru kepadaku.

" _Hallo!"_

Aku tersentak dan ketika sadar, aku mendapati ada seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan tempat tidurku—keduanya memakai baju yang sama denganku.

Gadis dengan perawakan mungil itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang bergelombang namun entah kenapa rambut itu tidak terlihat seperti rambut asli—Mungkinkah ia mengenakan rambut palsu? Ia memiliki mata sipit berwarna biru cemerlang.

Laki-laki di sebelahnya memiliki kulit seputih susu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pendek berponi (seperti kebanyakan _style_ rambut bintang-bintang Korea). Warna matanya hitam sekelam malam.

" _Ha-hallo?"_ kataku canggung.

"Sakura _-san,_ kan?" laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu bertanya sambil tersenyum cemerlang. "Aku Nico!"

"Aku Khione!" si gadis yang menyapaku tadi berseru senang yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Kata Suster Hanare, kamu bosan di sini, ya?"

 _Bukan bosan tapi kesepian._

"Lebih baik main sama kami saja! Hey! Kau yang di sana juga!" sahut Nico sambil menunjuk ke tempat tidur yang ada di dekat jendela.

Khione turun dari tempat tidurku. Ia berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Nico dan menyibak tirai yang membatasi tempatku dengan tempat seseorang yang juga mereka ajak bermain.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Tidak sopan!" protes orang dibalik tirai itu pada Khione.

Aku terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut tentu saja. Pantas saja ia belum pernah menjengukku sampai hari ini.

"MENMA? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sosok itu mengernyit. "Kau salah orang! Menma itu saudara kembarku!"

"HEH? Menma tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya saudara kembar?"

Dia hanya terdiam dan tak menanggapi perkataanku.

Khione tersenyum. "Ah, kau Namikaze Naruto! Artis pendatang baru itu? Kenapa ada di ruangan sempit seperti ini? Orang kaya sepertimu—"

"Aku tidak mau di ruang _VVIP_! Ada banyak wartawan yang terus-menurus datang untuk menggangguku!"

Khione mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kami mau main _Mytomagic._ Kau mau ikut? Ikut, ya? Ikut, ya!"

Gadis yang bernama Khione itu melompat-lompat kecil saat memaksa Namikaze Naruto.

" _Mytomagic?_ Permainan macam apa itu?"

"Semacam permainan kartu. Kartu bergambar tokoh-tokoh dalam _Mytologi_ Yunani."

"Sakura _-san,_ kau juga ikut, ya? Ayo kita main di kasur Naruto _-san!_ "

"Hey! Memangnya siapa yang mengijinkan kalian ke sini? Huh!"

"Dingin banget sih! Kami kan cuma mau main!" rengek Khione.

"Tak usah pedulikan dia, Khione _-Nee!_ Sakura _-san,_ ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Nico padaku.

"…tapi aku belum bisa banyak bergerak. Empat hari yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kakiku masih sakit!"

Remaja laki-laki di hadapanku segera membentuk huruf 'O' dan mengangguk-ngangguk cepat.

"Tidak masalah, kok!" Khione berseru dan itu membuatku bingung. Kenapa dia suka sekali berteriak.

"Kita bisa main di tempat kamu. Iya, kan, Naruto _-san?_ "

"Jangan seenaknya!"

"Ayolah, kita semua teman di sini! Kita ini sama-sama seorang pasien yang kebosanan dan butuh main!"

"Main saja di luar, sana! Dan jangan menggangguku!"

"Hey! Jaga bicaramu itu, ya! Dasar menyebalkan! Kalau aku sudah bisa bergerak, aku akan langsung ke sana untuk memukulmu!" kataku yang sudah habis kesabaran. Dia benar-benar jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Menma.

"Kami juga mau main keluar tapi Suster tak mengijinkan. Suster Hanare bilang di luar udaranya dingin. Aku dan Nico juga tidak boleh kecapekan!" kata Khione sambil menunduk sedih.

"Memangnya kalian sakit apa?" tanyaku pada Nico.

"Biasa," jawabnya enteng, kemudian terkikik. "Sakit yang di film-film itu lho, _Leukemia!_ "

Aku tersentak, begitu juga dengan Naruto Namikaze.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo kita main!"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Khione tersenyum riang, begitu pula dengan Nico.

Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia meletakan infusannya di atas tiang dan berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil membawa tiang infusan tersebut untuk menghampiriku dan Nico.

 _ **ooOODays with You: Fallen LeavesOOoo**_

.

.

 _Delapan hari_

Aku mencoret satu tanggal di kalender setiap aku bangun pagi, berupaya menghitung sudah berapa hari yang kuhabiskan di tempat ini. Masih sisa delapan hari sebelum akhirnya aku bisa segera menginjakkan kakiku di rumah lagi. Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu merasa bosan dan kesepian lagi di sini, karena pada akhirnya ada tiga orang lain yang bisa aku ajak bicara.

"Kamu kelas berapa, Sakura _-san?_ " Nico bertanya sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri seraya membaca sebuah _Manga._

"Heh? Aku?"

Aku tersenyum pada anak itu. "Tiga SMA! Kau?"

"Aku kelas 3 SMP!"

"Kalau kau Khione?"

"Kalau aku masih sekolah— Aku sudah kelas dua SMA."

"Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?"

Gadis berkulit pucat itu menggeleng. Kedua matanya membentuk senyum, bibirnya juga, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau dia sedang senang.

"Baru seminggu masuk SMA, penyakitku langsung ketahuan."

Naruto hanya memandang ke luar jendela sambil memperhatikan daun-daun _maple_ yang berguguran. Kupikir dia tidak mendengarkan tapi ternyata dia menanggapi perkataan Khione walaupun tidak menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Cepat sembuh, ya!"

" _Mm… Arigatou, Naruto-san!_ Aku kanker, Nico kanker. Aku dengar sekarang kanker itu penyakit yang sudah biasa ditemui, kan? Eh, tapi meskipun kami begini… Kalian berdua jangan menyesal temenan sama kami, ya!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ternyata umur Khione dan Nico lebih muda dariku. Dan mungkin mereka berdua hanya memiliki sedikit waktu yang tersisa.

"Kau sakit apa, Naruto _-san?"_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nico. "…cuma kelelahan soalnya _schedule_ kami sangat padat."

Nico dan Khione saling pandang. Mungkin mereka berpikir kalau Naruto sedang tidak mau bercerita pada kami makanya mereka berdua tidak bertanya lagi.

.

.

 _Tujuh hari_

Aku baru saja bangun tidur, saat pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka dan tiga sosok yang ku kenal memasuki ruangan. Dua sosok lainnya berseru memanggil namaku.

"SAKURAAA!"

Lengkingan nyaring mereka sukses membangunkan Nico dan Khione dari tidur pulas mereka. Dan aku yakin di balik tirai itu Naruto juga merasa terganggu dengan teriakan kedua temanku ini.

"MATSURI! TENTEN! Jangan berteriak! Ini tuh Rumah Sakit dan ini bukan ruang pribadiku seorang!"

"Benar! Kalian berdua ini… jangan berbuat onar di Rumah Sakit!" sahut temanku yang satu lagi. Ia mengecup dahiku dan menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah padaku.

" _Thanks, Menma!"_

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura?"

"Yah, aku sudah baikan."

"Wow! Jadi mereka itu teman-temanmu, ya, Sakura _-Nee?_ " kata Nico dan Khione bersamaan.

Kedua orang itu mulai memanggilku 'kakak' sejak kemarin sore. Aku sih tak keberatan toh mereka memang lebih muda dariku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Khione di samping kiriku, kemudian pada Nico di samping Khione. "Teman-teman, perkenalkan! Mereka teman-teman sekelasku, Menma, Matsuri, dan Tenten!"

"Ah, ternyata kalian berdua memang sangat mirip, ya!" seru Khione.

Nico langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dan menyibak tirai di samping kananku. "Naruto _-Nii,_ ada saudaramu!"

Begitu tirai pembatas itu terbuka, Naruto tersentak, begitu juga dengan Menma.

"Kau?"

Suasana ruangan pun berubah menjadi tegang. Naruto hanya melempar senyum sedangkan Menma langsung membuang muka.

Menma membelai rambutku. "Maaf, Sakura, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku masih ada urusan. Aku pulang dulu, ya!"

"EH? Tapi… kau kan baru datang, Menma!"

Menma memegang kedua tanganku. "Lain kali aku akan datang lagi! Cepat sembuh, ya! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua."

Menma mengacak-ngacak rambutku, kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. Tenten dan Matsuri melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Matsuri memberiku parcel berisi buah-buahan dan Tenten memberikan sebuah kado untukku.

" _Arigatou, minna!"_

Matsuri menoleh pada Naruto yang kini sedang memainkan _Smartphone_ miliknya. "Menma tidak pernah cerita pada kami kalau dia punya saudara kembar. Kami juga tidak pernah melihatmu setiap kami main ke Apartemen Menma!"

"Aku dulu tinggal di London. Kami berdua tidak tinggal bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak pindah ke Jepang, aku tinggal di rumah _Okaa-san_ dan baru-baru ini baru pindah ke _Dorm Konoha Band."_

"Ah, Iya! Aku ingat! Kau Namikaze Naruto, _Lead Vocalis Konoha Band_ , kan?"

"Hn."

" _Sugoii!_ Kalian baru debut tapi sudah banyak _fans-_ nya!"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Naruto _-san?_ "

"Aku cuma mencari alasan agar bisa cuti!"

"Mm, kalian pasti sangat sibuk sampai tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

Nico menunjukkan setumpuk kartu _Mytomagic-_ nya pada kami semua. "Mau main _Mytomagic_ tidak?"

"Nico, lain kali bersikaplah sopan! Jangan membuka tirai seseorang sembarangan! Dan aku tidak mau bermain denganmu jadi jangan menggangguku lagi, _okay!_ "

" _Gomen ne, Naruto-Nii!"_

Naruto hanya bergumam 'Hn' dan menutup tirainya lagi.

 _ **ooOODays with You: Fallen LeavesOOoo**_

.

.

 _Naruto's POV_

 _._

 _Enam hari_

Haruno Sakura berkata padaku bahwa hari ini dia sampai lupa mencoret kalender. Dia bilang, mungkin karena dia sudah mulai terbiasa di Rumah Sakit, dia jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan hari-hari saat dia tidak berada di sini.

Hari ini kami hanya berdua di dalam ruangan. Nico dan Khione sedang ada jadwal kemoterapi. Meskipun aku belum lama mengenal mereka tetapi entah mengapa hari ini aku merindukan mereka. Khione si kelinci hiperaktif dan Nico si bocah emo yang selalu bersikap seenaknya.

Haruno Sakura terlihat sangat bosan. Sejak tadi dia terus memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan penuh damba. Dia bahkan bertanya padaku, apakah kami bisa bertukar tempat?

Aku memang belum lama mengenal gadis ini tetapi entah kenapa pandangan sendunya membuatku tersentuh. Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya.

"Haruno _-san?"_

"Ya!"

"Mau jalan-jalan ke luar?"

Gadis itu tersentak menatapku dan beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Namun setelah beberapa detik, dia memandang kaki kanannya yang masih di _gips_ dan menunduk sedih.

Aku menghela nafas kemudian turun dari tempat tidurku. Aku sudah merasa baikan dan aku yakin aku sudah cukup kuat untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke luar ruangan. Begitu sampai di koridor aku mencari seorang Suster yang kebetulan lewat. Kutanya padanya, apakah aku boleh meminjam kursi roda. Suster itu tersenyum dan memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi tunggu dan beberapa menit kemudian Suster tersebut kembali sambil membawa kursi roda. Aku berterimakasih padanya lalu pamit pergi.

Saat aku hampir sampai di ruangan, aku berpapasan dengan suster Hanare. Dia tersentak saat menyadari kalau aku tidak membawa serta tiang infusku.

"Kau melepas infusanmu?"

"Suster aku—"

"Memangnya kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Terakhir kali aku memeriksamu tekanan darahmu masih sangat rendah!"

"Aku sudah mendingan, Suster."

Suster Hanare menarik tanganku dan mengenggamnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tanganmu dingin. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah, kau itu belum pulih!"

"Aku cuma ingin mengajak Haruno _-san_ jalan-jalan karena sepertinya dia bosan di kamar terus."

"Di luar dingin, Naruto _-kun!_ "

"Aku akan memakai mantel tebal!"

"Memangnya kau sudah kuat berdiri lama-lama apalagi berjalan jauh?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Baiklah, aku ijinkan kalian jalan-jalan tapi ingat jangan lebih dari satu jam! Kalau bisa kembalilah dalam waktu 30 menit!"

" _Wakatta!"_

Suster Hanare tersenyum. "Ternyata kau perhatian juga pada gadis itu."

"Si-siapa bilang? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya selama beberapa hari! Aku hanya kasihan padanya!"

Suster Hanare tersenyum penuh arti kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia pun memberi isyarat tangan padaku kalau aku sudah boleh pergi.

Saat aku kembali, Haruno Sakura terlihat jauh lebih sedih dari sebelumnya. Pandangan matanya masih fokus ke luar jendela.

"Haruno _-san_ , kau bilang mau jalan-jalan, kan? Sudah kubawakan kursi roda untukmu!"

Gadis itu tersentak dan langsung menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi aku boleh jalan-jalan?"

"Hn. Pakailah _sweate_ r atau _jacket!_ "

"Tolong ambilkan koperku kalau begitu! Maaf merepotkan!"

"Di mana?"

"Ibuku meletakkannya di bawah ranjang."

Aku mengambilkan kopernya. Sementara dia sedang memilah-milah pakaian, aku mengambil koper milikku dan mengeluarkan sebuah mantel. Begitu aku selesai menggunakan mantel itu, Haruno Sakura sudah mengenakan _sweater_ wol berwarna pink yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang seindah _cherry blossom._ Aku membantunya turun dari tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

Gadis itu tersenyum padaku dan berterimakasih. Aku mendorong kursi rodanya. Dan kami pun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang rumah sakit.

"Nico dan Khione kapan kembali, ya? Aku merindukan mereka!"

"Tidak tahu!"

"…padahal mereka masih terlalu muda, tapi—"

"Bila mereka percaya akan keajaiban. Keajiban itu pasti akan datang."

"Mm… kau benar, Namikaze _-san!"_

"Di dunia ini ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin hidup tetapi tidak bisa, makanya aku heran, kenapa di Jepang angka kematian akibat kasus bunuh diri sangat tinggi?"

"Bukan hanya di Jepang tetapi di Korea juga! Bagaimana dengan Inggris? Apa di sana tidak banyak orang yang bunuh diri?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dari dulu aku penasaran dengan London! Kapan ya, aku bisa pergi ke sana?"

"Mungkin suatu hari."

"Pasti menyenangkan menjadi dirimu. Setiap hari bisa keliling kota London dan mengunjungi berbagaitempat-tempat wisata di sana. Melihat semua pemandangan dari London Eye, pergi ke Museum _Sherlock Holmes_ —"

"Biarpun aku tinggal di London selama belasan tahun, aku tidak terlalu sering pergi ke luar."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu kurasa."

" _Aish,_ dasar menyebalkan!"

.

Begitu kami sampai di Taman belakang Rumah Sakit, Haruno Sakura berseru senang. Pohon-pohon maple menjatuhkan daun-daun yang berguguran ke tanah. Ketika ada sebuah daun berwarna merah kecokelatan terbang ke arah kami, gadis itu langsung menangkapnya.

"Kau tahu? _Autumn_ adalah musim favoritku!"

" _Autumn?_ Kupikir musim favoritmu adalah _Spring!_ "

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku benci _Spring_ karena pada waktu itu aku harus berpisah dengan cinta pertamaku. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika. Sejak dia pergi di hari itu… aku sangat terluka. Terlebih sejak dia pindah, aku jadi susah _move on. Spring_ juga membuatku teringat akan kebodohanku. Aku tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya hingga akhirnya dia pergi. Dan kami benar-benar _lost contact_ sejak saat itu."

Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman. Haruno Sakura nampak begitu gembira. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa senang saat melihat wajahnya yang tidak lagi murung seperti tadi. Saat belasan daun maple dengan berbagai warna (orange, merah, cokelat) terbang tertiup angin, gadis itu menangkap satu lembar daun. Ketika ia melihat beberapa anak kecil tengah menggambar di kursi taman, ia meminjam sebuah _bolpoint_ pada salah satu anak, kemudian ia menulis sebuah kalimat dalam daun tersebut. Aku bisa melihat tulisan tersebut dari ekor mataku.

' _Kuharap aku bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi di lain waktu.'_

"Surat untuk cinta pertamamu?"

Dia tertawa. "Bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Mulai hari ini aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan _move on_ dari Hyuuga Neji!"

"Kalau begitu tulisan itu kau tujukan untuk siapa?"

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lagi. "Untuk _Kami-sama!_ "

Saat angin kembali berhembus, gadis itu menerbangkan daun maple tersebut. Dan daun itu pun terbang tertiup angin.

 _._

 _It seems to be love_

 _It seems to be longing_

 _Your smile has captivated me_

 _After the flowers have fallen_

 _We will star all over again_

 _._

 _If we walk on the fallen leaves_

 _While we're together_

 _The lady who took my heart_

 _I promise eternally_

 _Shimmering to the eyes_

 _In the beautiful dream_

 _._

 _ **ooOODays with You: Fallen LeavesOOoo**_

.

.

 _Seem like an ordeal has come_

 _Gone the darkness_

 _Come the morning_

 _Remain in the memory unaware_

 _Always towards you_

 _My heart fills with tears_

 _._

 _Sakura's POV_

.

 _Lima hari_

Pagi ini ruangan yang aku tempati terselubungi kegelapan. Penyakit Khione tiba-tiba kambuh. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Tidak hanya mimisan namun dia juga muntah darah. Tim medis datang dengan tergesa dan lekas menangani Khione. Suster Hanare meminta kami semua menutupi tirai pembatas kami masing-masing. Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan Khione yang kesakitan. Perasaanku tidak enak dan tanpa kusadari air mata berjatuhan membasahi wajahku.

Aku benar-benar takut. Tubuhku gemetaran. Aku tak sanggup mendengar teriakan Khione. Aku tak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran membasahi pipiku, ku tutup kedua telingaku erat-erat. Kami memang belum begitu mengenal Khione, tetapi kami sungguh menganggapnya teman. Dia adalah orang yang paling ceria diantara kami. Dia adalah kelinci hiperaktif yang senantiasa menghibur kami di kala lara.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Khione sudah menjadi seorang sahabat yang berarti bagi kami. Kenangan kami di sini tak akan terasa indah tanpa gadis mungil itu. Dia masih terlalu muda dan cantik, tetapi mengapa takdirnya seperti ini?

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa berbaring di atas kasur dan menangis. Tak lupa kupanjatkan do'a untuk Khione. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak tahu waktu sudah berjalan berapa lama ketika Naruto menyibak tirai yang membatasi tempat tidurku dan tempat tidurnya. Aku tersentak menatapnya.

"Khione telah dipindahkan ke ruang _ICU._ Kau tidak apa-apa, Haruno _-san?_ "

"Aku… aku tak apa… hanya sedikit _shock_ karena aku tidak pernah melihat darah sebanyak itu sebelumnya."

"Aku juga _shock._ Ketika Khione mengalami pendarahan… tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat _Aniki_ yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Pada hari itu, darah yang kulihat bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari yang kita semua lihat tadi."

"Bagaimana dengan Nico? Posisi tempat tidur Khione tepat berada di tengah-tengah kami berdua!"

"Tidak tahu!"

Aku menggigit bibir. Merasa penasaran aku pun menyibak tirai di sampingku. Aku terkejut, tempat tidur itu kosong. Mungkinkah dia mengejar para medis yang membawa Khione?

.

.

 _Empat hari_

Hari ini Khione masih dirawat di ruang _ICU_. Nico bercerita padaku kalau sebenarnya selama ini ia diam-diam menyukai Khione. Itulah sebabnya kemarin ia begitu panik dan langsung berlari menyusul para medis yang hendak memindahkan Khione ke ruang _ICU._

Nico duduk di ranjangnya sambil memegang _wig_ yang sering dipakai Khione. Rupanya aku tidak salah, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang itu ternyata memang rambut palsu. Nico bilang rambut Khione memang sudah botak akibat efek kemoterapi. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua tahun, Khione sudah kehilangan semua rambutnya. Ia pasti sangat sedih. Bagaimana pun rambut adalah mahkota wanita. Jika seandainya aku yang mengalami hal itu, aku pasti sudah mengakhiri hidupku.

Nico juga berkata kalau ia dan Khione memiliki impian yang sama. Mereka berdua ingin sembuh dan kembali sehat seperti dulu. Aku sendiri ingin cepat-cepat sembuh agar aku bisa melakukan semua aktivitasku lagi. Aku tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu, kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto juga sama sepertiku. Kami sudah cukup lama dirawat di sini. Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya dia sakit apa sampai belum diijinkan pulang.

"Naruto _-Nii,_ boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Naruto yang sejak tadi fokus dengan _Manga_ yang sedang dibacanya langsung memalingkan pandangannya pada Nico. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau belum diijinkan pulang?"

"Mereka bilang aku harus dirawat di sini selama tiga hari lagi."

"Oh, sama denganku!" kataku.

"Memangnya kau sakit apa, Naruto _-Nii?_ "

"Nanti kalian juga tahu!"

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" protesku.

"Kupikir hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk diceritakan. Yang jelas, aku pun memiliki impian yang sama dengan kalian semua."

"Sayang sekali, ya, kau belum diperbolehkan pulang padahal suster Hanare bilang… lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto _-Nii!"_

" _OMG,_ aku hampir lupa! Lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Menma, tentu saja hari itu juga merupakan hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hari ulang tahunku!"

"Mana boleh begitu, Naruto _-Nii!_ Yang namanya _sweet seventeen_ itu harus dirayakan secara istimewa!"

"Sebenarnya aku merasa heran, kenapa hampir semua orang selalu merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka setiap tahun? Merasa senang karena kalian sudah lebih dewasa? Saat di mana kita berulang tahun, itu berarti sisa umur kita di dunia ini berkurang! Lantas untuk apa kalian selalu heboh dengan perayaan dan semacamnya?"

Sejujurnya hal yang baru saja Naruto katakan juga merupakan pertanyaanku selama ini. Aku pribadi tidak begitu senang setiap hari ulang tahunku tiba karena itu berarti aku sudah bertambah tua. Masalah-masalah yang berdatangan akan jauh lebih berat dari sebelum-sebelumnya dan aku pun harus mulai belajar untuk hidup mandiri agar kelak bisa siap dalam menghadapi kejamnya dunia.

 _._

 _Seem like an ordeal has come_

 _Under the same sky_

 _We dream of the same dream_

 _The brightness of the star's lights'_

 _This occasion captivated me_

 _._

 _ **ooOODays with You: Fallen LeavesOOoo**_

.

.

 _Tiga hari_

Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena tidak lama lagi aku akan segera kembali ke rumah tetapi kenapa hatiku malah terasa hampa?

Hari ini aku terlambat bangun. Begitu aku ingin mengucapkan _'Selamat pagi'_ pada Nico dan Naruto, aku langsung tersadar kalau Naruto tidak ada di kamar. Nico bilang teman-teman Naruto datang untuk menjenguknya, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di _Cafetaria_ Rumah Sakit. Naruto benar-benar memiliki etika baik, ia sengaja mengajak teman-temanya ke _Cafetaria_ agar tak menganggu waktu istirahat Nico dan juga aku. Aku jadi malu karena tempo hari teman-temanku sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

"Besok hari ulang tahun Naruto _-Nii!_ Sakura _-Nee_ , bagaimana kalau kita siapkan kejutan _special_ untuknya?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Nico! Rumah Sakit bukan tempat untuk berpesta!"

"Tidak perlu yang heboh-heboh! Kita cukup membeli kue ulang tahun dan juga kado kecil-kecilan untuknya!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus beritahu Suster Hanare agar dia mau membantu kita!"

"Yup! Biar aku yang melakukannya!"

Suster Hanare setuju untuk membantu kami. Ia bahkan langsung menghubungi toko kue untuk memesan sebuah kue ulang tahun. Aku dan Nico juga meminta bantuannya untuk membeli kado. Suster Hanare tidak keberatan dan langsung meminta kami menuliskan daftar belanjaan. Suster Hanare benar-benar seorang perawat yang baik hati dan ramah. Kami sungguh berterimakasih padanya.

Sementara Naruto masih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya… Aku, Nico, dan Suster Hanare menyiapkan segalanya. Suster Hanare bahkan meminta izin Kepala Rumah Sakit untuk meminjam sebuah ruangan. Kami juga berencana akan menghibur anak-anak yang mengidap penyakit berat semacam kanker, dan lain sebagainya bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Naruto besok, jadi Kepala Rumah Sakit tidak keberatan. Ia bahkan memberikan sejumlah uang pada Suster Hanare untuk dibelikan hadiah sekaligus untuk biaya dekorasi ruangan. Kepala Rumah Sakit bilang, anak-anak pasti akan sangat bahagia jika diberikan hadiah. Beliau bahkan menuliskan sendiri daftar anak-anak dan para remaja yang akan diundang pada acara tersebut.

" _Ano,_ Suster Hanare! Apakah Kepala Rumah Sakit memang orang yang sebaik itu? Dia dermawan sekali!" kataku.

Suster Hanare tertawa. "Biar kuberitahu satu rahasia padamu. Kepala Rumah Sakit ini adalah Tsunade _-sama_ — Nenek Naruto _-kun!_ "

"EH? Pantas saja dia—"

"Haha, kau terkejut, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Pantas segalanya terasa begitu mudah dan berjalan tanpa hambatan yang berarti!"

.

.

 _Naruto's POV_

.

 _Dua hari_

Hitung mundur hanya tersisa dua hari. Akhirnya aku bisa segera pergi dari tempat membosankan ini. Aku melihat sebuah kalender di atas meja Haruno Sakura. Di samping angka 11 pada bulan ini—Oktober gadis itu menggambar sebuah tanda _smiley._ Dia pasti senang karena besok adalah hari terakhirnya di Rumah Sakit. Meskipun dia masih diharuskan mengenakan tongkat penyangga untuk membantunya berjalan, setidaknya kakinya sudah tidak perlu di _gips_ seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Haruno Sakura dan yang lainnya? Kenapa di ruangan ini hanya ada aku seorang? Memang salahku karena terlambat bangun tapi sekarang kan masih jam sembilan pagi!_

Terdengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Aku masih fokus memandang pemandangan di luar jendela. Aku tidak peduli siapa datang, paling juga Suster Hanare atau Kabuto _-sensei!_ Namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan seseorang menarik daun telingaku.

"Na-ru-to, sampai kapan kau mau bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur? Huh! Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap!"

"Tsunade _-Baa? Aow, itaaii!_ Kumohon lepaskan _, Baa-chan!_ Jahat sekali kau memperlakukan Cucumu yang sedang sakit ini!" protesku.

"Hari ini ada sebuah acara _special!_ Dan kau baru saja bangun tidur?"

"Acara apa?"

"Ya ampun! Memangnya Suster Hanare tidak memberitahumu? Kami mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menghibur anak-anak!"

"Sebuah pesta? Di Rumah Sakit? Itu kan melanggar peraturan!"

"Pesta itu diadakan di ruangan khusus yang kedap suara jadi tidak akan mengganggu ketenangan pasien lain. Acara pembukaan sudah di mulai! Kau juga cepatlah menyusul, _gaki!"_

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja memainkan alat musik dan bernyanyi untuk menghibur anak-anak!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu! Cepat laksanakan karena ini adalah sebuah perintah!"

" _Mendokusai…"_

"Kau ketularan Nara Shikamaru, hm?"

Tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Nenek, aku pun memutuskan untuk segera bersiap-siap.

.

Begitu aku memasuki ruangan yang ditunjukan oleh Tsunade _-Baachan_ dan menutup pintu, aku benar-benar terkejut karena mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung berteriak nyaring.

" _SURPRISE! TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"_

Aku ternganga. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tidak hanya ada anak-anak di dalam ruangan, tetapi juga beberapa orang Suster dan juga beberapa orang Dokter. Teman-temanku juga datang; Karin _-Nee,_ Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan juga Ino.

Suster Hanare menghampiriku sambil membawa kue ulang tahun. Di belakangnya ada Haruno Sakura, juga Nico yang tengah mendorong kursi roda yang sedang diduduki oleh Khione. Semua orang tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia melihat senyuman mereka.

"Cepat tiup lilinnya, _gaki!"_ perintah Nenekku.

Aku mengangguk dan meniup lilin di atas kue. Kabuto _-sensei_ menyodorkan sebuah pisau dan wadah kue untukku. Aku tersenyum dan memotong kue tersebut. Kuberikan potongan kue pertama pada Nenekku. Nico dan Khione memberiku sebuah kado, begitu pula dengan teman-temanku.

"Naruto _-Nii_ , ayo nyanyikan sebuah lagu!" teriak Nico penuh antusias.

"Lagu apa?"

" _Fallen Leaves - JYJ!_ Aku dan Khione _-Nee, request_ lagu _Fallen Leaves_!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada _grand piano_ di tengah-tengah ruangan. Nenekku benar-benar tidak setengah-setengah menyiapkan semua ini sampai ada _grand piano_ segala.

Anak-anak yang duduk di kursi roda masing-masing memegang sebuah balon merah berbentuk hati. Walaupun wajah mereka semua terlihat pucat tapi sorot mata mereka memancarkan kebahagian. Aku benar-benar terharu sampai tak sadar kalau setetes air mata baru saju jatuh.

Aku duduk di depan piano dan mulai memainkan lagu _Fallen Leaves._ Selanjutnya, aku memainkan lagu-lagu ceria untuk menghibur anak-anak.

Pada hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa Rumah Sakit bukanlah tempat yang buruk dan membosankan, karena kami semua bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

.

 _A song that will be sang someday_

 _That day will come for sure_

 _I will say I love you_

 _With all my heart-felt feeling_

 _The fear of the past_

 _._

 _I will cherish it eternally_

 _Going towards the reality_

 _Even if I can't see you_

 _I will comeback for you_

 _._

 _Seems like It's love_

 _Seems like it's longing_

 _Your smile has captivated me_

 _After the flowers have fallen_

 _We star over again_

 _Star over again_

 _Star over again_

.

 _ **ooOODays with You: Fallen LeavesOOoo**_

.

.

 _Sakura's POV_

 _._

 _Satu hari_

Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat sekali berlalu. Perasaan baru beberapa jam yang lalu kami semua bergembira. Tidak ada hal yang jauh lebih membahagiakan dari melihat senyuman lebar di wajah anak-anak itu. Tsunade _-sama_ memberi semua anak-anak itu hadiah. Aku, Naruto, Nico, dan Khione juga mendapatkan sebuah kado dari Tsunade _-sama._

"Besok Sakura- _Nee_ dan Naruto _-Nii_ tidak akan ada di sini lagi, sepertinya kami berdua akan merasa kesepian!" kata Khione.

Aku tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Kalau aku ada waktu aku pasti akan menemui kalian semua!"

"Rasanya baru kemarin, ya, kita berempat berteman dan bermain _Mytomagic_ di kasur Sakura _-Nee!_ Kenapa semua hal menyenangkan itu terasa begitu cepat sekali berlalu?" sambung Nico.

"Ya, memang!"

"Sakura _-Nee_? Kenapa kau belum memberikan kadomu untuk Naruto _-Nii?_ "

"Eh? Aku… Aku— _ano…_ "

"Haha… wajahmu memerah, Sakura _-Nee!"_

"Btw, Naruto _-Nii_ ke mana?"

"Entah… mungkin sedang berada di ruang Dokter," kataku.

"Sampai hari ini pun, kita masih belum tahu Naruto _-Nii_ sakit apa? Kuharap bukan penyakit yang berat!"

"Hn. Aku juga berharap begitu, Khione _-Nee!"_

"Yah, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia soalnya dia, kan, seorang _Idol!"_ kataku.

"Aku dan Nico sudah bergabung dalam _Fansclub Navers!_ Sakura _-Nee_ mau bergabung juga tidak?"

"Tentu saja, Khione! Ayo cepat beritahu aku caranya!"

"Sakura _-Nee_ semangat sekali!"

"Ya, soalnya aku tidak yakin apakah suatu hari kami akan bertemu lagi atau tidak! Pasti akan sulit karena dia adalah sorang _Idol._ Kita bertiga beruntung bisa mengenalnya di sini."

"Hn. Ini adalah kejadian yang langka."

Khione mulai menyalakan _Laptop-_ nya. Ia membuka _blog Navers_ dan memberitahuku _step by step_ untuk daftar sebagai seorang _fan_ secara _online._

.

"Naruto _-san!_ " panggilku.

Namikaze Naruto menoleh padaku. Aku menyodorkan sebuah kado padanya. Wajahku terasa begitu panas, tapi kalau hadiah ini tidak kuberikan sekarang, kapan lagi aku mempunyai kesempatan seperti ini? Mungkin ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirku. Dia adalah seorang _Idol_ sedangkan aku hanya seorang Siswi SMA. Mungkin suatu hari dia akan melupakanku, Khione, dan juga Nico.

" _Arigatou._ Aku pasti tidak akan melupakan kalian semua," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yang benar?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hn. Aku pikir _sweet seventeen-ku_ akan biasa saja, tapi kalian semua telah mengubahnya menjadi _moment_ yang istemewa."

Aku tersenyum karena aku senang sekali mendengar ucapannya. Dia menunjukkan sebuah foto berukuran 12 R padaku. Itu adalah foto yang kami abadikan kemarin.

Dia tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik!"

" _Arigatou, Naruto-san_. Kuharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

Naruto memasukkan kembali foto tersebut ke dalam ranselnya dan kemudian menerima kado pemberianku.

"Dan juga, terimakasih untuk kado ulang tahunnya, Haruno _-san_."

' _Jangan pingsan, Sakura! Jangan pingsan!'_

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahiku. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian rambut kami. Oh, _Kami-sama,_ ini pasti mimpi.

" _Jaa ne, Haruno-san!"_ pamitnya.

Aku reflek menyentuh keningku. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku pun tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

" _SEE YOU NEXT TIME, NARUTO-SAN!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OWARI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hello, minna! Fanfiction ini kubuat sebagai hadiah ultah untuk Naruto-kun. Gomen karena publish-nya telat! *andai author nggak sibuk, pasti bisa update tepat waktu*_

 _Ini adalah side story 'Ice Prince's Fake Girlfriend' Hope you like that, minna-san! Arigatou gozaimasu! :D_


End file.
